waking up carlos
by TheRealWriter13
Summary: logan must find a way to wake up carlos.will he manage it ? what is his technique?


arpartment 2j in the morning at 5.48 am

logan was woken because it was storming outside and could't fall asleep again.

he was sitting infront of the window on the living room floor staring at the lighting and listening to the thunder.

the clouds started moving away around 6 am and the sun came out.

logan:'this is why i love mornings .'

logan stood up and walked to the refrigorator grabing an orange juice .he glanced over to his phone which started vibrating.

"interview day" it said.

logan:'i almost forgot .we are not allowed to come to late to rocque records or gustvo will kill... wait the guys set their... god logan chill you don't need to worry about anything'

right after he thought that he heard james alarm clock shared the room with logan so no one else got listend to james' groaning and his attempt of hitting the alarm clock to shut it up.

logan:'3...2...1...'

logan counted down in his after he thought 1 well just keep on reading.

james:LOGAN!

james came running out of the shared was wearing his boxers and a tank top.

logan was sitting on the counter and smirked wile james paniked like he knew james would do when he didn't wake up to a groaning logan. he just couldn't help it but logan started took notice of the laughing boy and he started to calm down straight after he saw logan.

james:logan don't ever do that had me worried to death.

logan:hey it wasn't my fault that it was storming and i couldn't fall asleep again.

james looked out of the window and saw the sun shining.

james:and i'm supposed to believe that?. the sun is shining and the sky is blue .how was it supposed to rain?

logan: hey it's not problem when you don't beliveme but anyways i have to start doing breakfast .and you have to get dressed.

mama knight was gone with kathie to have a little girls week away from the boys .that meant they had to make sure that they would get up on time and someone made breakfast.

james:whatever.

james walked back into their room and shut the door .right after that kendall's and carlos' room door opend and kendall came stumbeling out still sleepy.

logan:good morning sleepy head.

kendall:*groans*

logan:wanna have bacon and eggs.

kendall:*nodds*

kendall was already dressed but his hair was still sticking up partly.

about 40 minutes later james had a shower,was dressed and back at the kitchen table joining logan and kendall eating breakfast.

logan:wait a minute .where is carlos?

kendall:i guess sleeping.

logan:didn't you wake him up when you got up?

kendall:i wanted but he was sturing around alot last night .so i desided to let him sleep a little longer.

logan:you do know that we have to leave for the studio in half an hour?

kendall:ehhh...

logan: go wake him up now.

kendall sighed but went to their went to the bed which had still the peacefull sleeping carlos in it.

kendall: carlos he have to leave for the studio in half an hour .get up.

kendall shook the latinos sholder but he just mumbled something that sounded like'go away ,i'm tired'and turned around.

kendall sighed and walked back to logan and james.

logan:and?

kendall:he's not getting up.

logan:does he know that he only has 30 minutes left.

kendall:yes but he doesn't care.

logan:i'll wake him up.

kendall:good luck with that.

logan entered his friend's bed room and walked to the bed on the left side of the room .

logan:carlos you have to get up .it's interview day and we don't want gustavo yelling at us because we came to late.

carlos just shrugged and pulled the covers closer to him.

logan:okay then we're gonna do this the hard way.

he took carlos' covers and pulled them of him but it didn't seem to bother the latino because he still didn't move.

logan bent down and looked under carlos bed. he pulled out a water gun, aimed and shot the water straight at carlos' head but he just pulled his pillow over it(his head) and went on sleeping.

logan:carlos why do you have to be such a pain to wake up?

no answer

logan:okay you leave me no other choice .

logan jumped on carlos bed and sat on top of we was faced down on the bed so he couldn't really protect himself.

logan:carlos i give you 3 seconds to get up if not i'm gonna take advantage of my knowlegde and the big secrets you told me.

carlos still didn't move or give an answer.

logan:1...2...3...! okay you wanted it this way.

he started tickling the shorter boys sides which made him squirm and squeal.

carlos:no please logan don't do this to me.

logan didn't answer but kept moving his fingers up and down carlos' sides.

carlos:logan please stop

logan:only if you promise to get up.

carlos:i promis but please stop.

logan:*stops* fine but i swear if you ever not get up when we tell you to ,none of us is going to stop?

carlos:yes and now can you get off of me .

logan stood up and made his way back to the living room where he found james and kendall on the couch sleeping .he sighed,went to the kitchen and took two pans out of the he went back to the couch and stood infront of his still sleeping friends.

logan:I'm really sorry i have to do it this way.

he banged the pans against each other so a loud bang could be heard .kendall 's and james' eyes fluttered open emediantly and they jumped up.

logan:sorry guys i just had to find a way to wake you up so you won't fall asleep again.

they just shrugged and sat back down making sure not to fall asleep again.

a few minutes went by and finally carlos made it out of the room dressed,clean and awake.

logan:carlos you have about 7 minutes to eat something .

carlos:don't worry i'm not even hungry.i can get something at lunch.

with these words the boys got up and walked out of apartment 2j and headed to rocque records.


End file.
